Terra Realizes the Truth
by JasmineD799
Summary: Terra feels lost and alone so she runs off back to the desert to think. Beast boy finds her and she finally realizes that where she belongs is with Beast Boy. a Teen Titan


Feeling alone, confused, and unloved, Terra watched as Beast Boy ran away. She began to realize how she felt about this. She took the ear bud out of her ear to think without being interrupted by Slade.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself. I had friends and I betrayed them."

Then she ran away to the desert, where she first met the Titans. "All I wanted was to have friends, and just be who I am and feel like belong somewhere." She looked down at her suit. She ripped off the Slade symbol, and took off the rest of the suit. She still had her own clothes on when she first met the Titans. She summoned a chunk of earth and flew to the top of the gorge. She looked in the distance, she could still see the tower and in the window she saw Beast Boy.

The young Titan looked down and saw her. "Huh? He said.

Terra looked up at him and gasped as she realized he had seen her. She stood there staring at him wishing she could go talk to him, but she knew he would never listen. Instead she quickly ran away.

Beast boy quickly dashed out of his room and out of the tower, he stopped to look around and he saw the girl running toward the desert. he quickly followed her, and she disappeared in a cave.

He walked around in the darkness looking for the girl. "Terra?" He said. "Where are you?"

Terra at first was hesitant, but she spoke to him. "What Beast Boy? Why don't you go hang with your friends and leave me to die out here?"

Beast Boy frowned in disapproval. "I'm not leaving Terra." He replied in a serious tone.

Terra quietly tried to sneak out of the cave and go past him, but her warm body touched his arm. He grabbed her arm as he felt it, and pulled her close to him. She tried and tried to escape from him but he wouldn't let her go.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I don't know ok! I just don't!" Terra replied.

"Yes you do know!" Said Beast Boy. "I know you do cause I know you feel it, you just don't want to tell me." He said.

"I just can't!" Terra said. And she ducked under his arm trying to escape, but he kept a firm grip on her arm, being careful not to hurt her.

"Beast Boy just let me go!" Terra yelled.

No! I'm not letting you go Terra! Not again." He replied.

Then finally giving in about trying to escape, Terra put her head on his chest. "I was afraid." She said to him. "I thought that If you guys knew I couldn't control my powers, you would just misjudge me and reject me like everyone else. Slade said he could help me but I was afraid and I-I-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Tears started falling from her eyes. "I just I don't know what to do. She said. "And I'm scared."

Beast Boy now understood why she went with Slade. He gently wiped her tears away. "Shh, it's okay. "I'm here I understand." He gently soothed her. he said.

Terra wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I-I want to come back with you, but you're friend's they'll all be mad at me for what I did."

"They'll understand Terra. I promise." Beast Boy replied.

Terra sighed softly, "Beast Boy, I don't know I-" But then Beast Boy cut her off by gently kissing her on the lips.

"Trust me Terra." He said.

Terra smiled at the boy, and she kissed him back. "I'll come back with you. But first I have something I need to do."

She took Beast Boy's hand, and she led him to Slade's lair. They arrived, and began attacking the villain. Terra let out a furious scream and lunged rocks at him, her eyes blazing yellow.

"Terra! What are you doing?" he said.

"You used me! You lied to me! You said you could help me, but all you did was use me to hurt my friends. I was stupid enough to believe you, but now I know the truth!" Terra said.

Slade growled angrily, "So you're just going to walk out the door? You're just going to walk in and hope that everything will be fine in dandy? You betrayed them Terra! They will never let you back in!" He yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Beast Boy said and he took the form of a ram and he rammed the villain into the wall.

Slade groaned in pain and he glared at the the two young teenagers standing in front of him. "So this is how it's going to be?"

"It's how it was meant to be!" Terra said. "I will never come back to you! Find somebody else to be your stupid apprentice, because I am through!" She yelled.

"I don't think so." Slade said and he pushed a button on his arm to trigger the suit to control her but Terra threw her suit at the villain.

"You lose." She said.

"Slade let out a furious yell and lunged at her, but Beast Boy took the form of a kangaroo and he pushed him away with his strong feet. Slade was slammed against the wall and he groaned in pain. He stood up glaring at the two and realized he had been defeated. He ran to the self destruct button.

"You win this time Terra. But I'll be back! Just you wait!" He said. And he triggered the button and disappeared into the smoke.

Terra gasped in fear as an alarm blared, and the lair began to shake. A rock almost fell and hit her in the head, but Beast Boy pushed her out of the way. She grunted as she hit the floor.

"Come on!" Beast Boy yelled. "We've got to get out of here!"

Terra quickly stood up and took Beast Boy's hand, dodging any rocks that fell, the two headed for the exit. Just as they got out of the lair, there was a loud boom that caused the two to fall down.

Gasping and breathing heavily, Terra looked up at Beast Boy. "You okay?" She asked him.

"Never better." Beast Boy replied smiling at her.

Terra smiled back and the two hugged each other happily. Beast Boy, so relieved that he had got her back.

"Come on." Said Beast Boy. "Let's head back to the tower."

Terra smiled, and she ripped up a piece of the earth and they flew back to the tower together.

Back at the tower, Beast Boy and Terra slipped into Terra's window, and Beast Boy went to talk to the others.

Terra hid in her room for a long time, then Beast Boy knocked on her door. Terra gasped in fear, then she heard Beast Boy's voice.

"It's me Terra. Come on out." He said.

Terra slowly walked towards the door and opened it. Beast Boy smiled at her on the other side. "They're wanting to talk to you." He said.

Terra slowly backed away. "No, I-I can't!" She said. "They'll reject me! They'll send me away they'll-they'll-" Beast Boy cut her of by gently shushing her, and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"No they won't." He said softly. "I promise."

So sighed and nodded then she walked with him quietly to the door of the main entrance. When they arrived at the door, Terra was shaking. Beast Boy stopped and looked at her, he smiled warmly.

He gently gripped her hand in his tightly. "Hey, don't be scared ok. It'll be alright." And he gave her a warm smile.

Terra smiled back, and she took a deep breath. "Ok." She said.

Then Beast Boy still gently gripped her hand tightly. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I think I am." Terra replied.

Beast Boy opened the door, and revealed the other Titans on the other side. Terra gasped as they looked at her. "Um Uh. H-hi guys." She said in a small voice

Raven sneered at her. "What are you doing back here? You've got some nerve coming back!"

"Shut up Raven!" Beast Boy snapped.

"How could you bring her back here? How could you even trust her? She betrayed us! She a rotten dirty traitor!"

"Don't you dare say that about her!" Beast Boy yelled. "She was confused and scared! Slade tricked her! And you don't even know anything about her so just shut your mouth!"

Beast Boy! Raven! Enough! We need to listen to what Terra has to say for herself!" Robin said.

Beast Boy turned to look at Terra, his eyes softened and he gently took her hand. "Go ahead Terra." He said gently.

Terra looked at him, then she looked at the other Titans. "Well spit it out!" Raven snapped.

"Raven!" Robin snapped.

She glared at him and turned to look at Terra. The girl sighed and took a deep breath. "I-I just want to say, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry for what I did to you all. I betrayed and attacked you. I was wrong. I should never have believed Slade. I was stupid enough to believe that you guys didn't want me. And I know that I don't deserve to be here. But I'm truly willing to make things right again. I know it'll take some time. But if it's not too late, I sure would like another chance."

Robin stared at her and he looked at the others. They were all smiling. Starfire came forward to hug her friend.

"I am most happy that you have come back friend Terra! I would like to be friends with you again please." She said.

Terra smiled. "I'd love that Star. More than anything."

"Same here." Cyborg said. "I mean I know what you did was really bad and all, but I missed ya. And I knew that somewhere inside you didn't know what you were doing. I'd love to have ya back."

Terra smiled happily. "Thank you so much Cyborg!" She replied.

She looked at Robin who took an extra comunicator out of his pocket. "Terra, what you did was wrong. And I'm warning you, this is your last and only chance. I expect you to be up bright and early for training tomorrow." He said.

Terra smiled and took the comunicator out of his hand. "You've got it Robin. You can count on me I promise!" She said.

Robin smiled and he shook her hand. "Welcome back Terra." He said.

Terra smiled and she turned to look at Raven who was glaring angrily at her. She sighed softly. "Raven. I know it's gonna take a little more than I'm sorry to gain your trust back, but I really want you to know that I am truly sorry for everything, and I know nothing I could say will ever fix this. But I am willing to do anything to gain your trust back."

Raven looked at Terra, her eyes didn't look so angry anymore. Instead they softened and looked sad. The two were quiet till Raven spoke. "Terra, I realize that you are sorry. And I can see that you truly want to make things right. And it's true that it will take a while for me to trust you again. But I'm willing to start all over."

Terra smiled happily. "Thank you so much Raven. I promise I won't let you down." She said.

Then Cyborg cheered happily. "Oh yeah baby! What a happy ending."

Starfire gave her friend a death hug. ""Oh I'm so happy that you're back my friend!" She cried.

Terra smiled happily and she hugged Starfire back tightly. And she turned to look at Beast Boy who smiled at her. Terra leaped at him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Beast Boy! Thank you so much! I love you!" She said.

Beast Boy smiled, hugging her back. "You're welcome Terra. And I love you too." He gently pressed his lips against her's and kissed her.

Terra gasped as he kissed her. She melted and kissed him back happily.

"See? I told you that everything would be ok." He said.

Terra smiled. "And you were right." She said. "You always were."

"Who wants pizza?" Cyborg said.

"Oh yes me please!" Starfire said. "I shall consume them with the mustard and ketchup."

"Sounds great!" Robin said.

"Whatever." Said Raven.

"No meat for me please!" Beast Boy said.

"Same here!" Terra said.

"What's wrong with you two?" Cyborg asked.

Terra and Beast Boy just laughed and the now six Titans happily headed to town and went down to the pizza place. Terra smiled happily. She had friends and a home. And this time, she would not let it go no matter what."

The end...

Well Hope you all liked that! R&R Plzz! :D


End file.
